deutoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
V0.51 The Desolation Vault
Release date: 10 Dec 2019 General * We are ready to share some of Deutonium's first lore. See The Dawn of Intelligence. * You can no longer send fleets outside dimensions -10 to 10 Parties * Are now available for testing (hit P in a dungeon or city) RPG * Many new dungeon tiles * Significantly improved character animations * Implemented Protocols (see Exosuit Core) ** Strength, Agility, Intelligence and Vitality are no more * Change the scrolling area for character stats to the entire window * Added a new Exo-suit Core section to the character stats page which shows all of your permanent (core) stats * Introduced Item Weight ** Each item now has weight ** Temporal Protocol now increases your Carrying Capacity ** Movement Speed now scales with Carrying Capacity and Exo-suit Weight rather than with dungeon difficulty ** Dash Momentum now scales with Exo-suit Weight ** Reduced the temporal protocol gained from ad-hoc objectives to bring it more inline with the HP and XP you can gain from a dungeon * Ad-hoc quests can now give permanent Power as a reward * Earth Totems, Brown Crawlers, Insectobots and Spider (Boss) now do AoE damage * Heal now costs 0.5 power per HP healed * New mob type: Mysterious Egg Cities * City ownership is now visible in the city info panel * Cities now require at least 10 population to be visible to other players * Improved commodities panel * When your active city is destroyed the capital will become your new active city. You will still go to space and be given the option to pick your own, but hitting Go To Base will no longer keep sending you back to space. * Warehouses now gain 30% extra admin efficiency per adjacent road (up from 10%) * Warehouses now store 8 days of titanium (up from 3) * New city building restrictions ** You can only build a city on planets where you own the military outpost ** You can only own 10 cities * Improved the commodities UI ** It is now visible regardless of who owns the city * Shipyards and Mining Drill Factories are now affected by blue light * Shipyards are now affected by gravity and get bonus production on low G worlds * Added a population tooltip to simplify population management * More Credits from Markets now affect main dungeon objectives * Better Items from Adventurer's Guilds now affect main dungeon objectives (all crafting mats) Bug fixes * Server Hotfix Fixed cities losing their production * Server Hotfix Fixed farms calculating gravity upside down * Server Hotfix Fixed an issue where new zones would cost excessively high Quantum Credits * Fixed the boss sometimes spawning inside of the portal instead of in front of it * Fixed Zone Admin Center efficiency still showing a 5% increase instead of a 4% increase in the UI * Fixed farms showing incorrect production figures (taking light into account incorrectly) * Fixed a NullReferenceException in Scout Mode * The Withdraw All button's tooltip now states that it will not withdraw Quantum Credits * Enemy drops now scale with building mat multiplier again Category:Patch Notes